


Curse you and that mango

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Bonding, F/M, Mangos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: A series of events involving Fred leads Hermione to have an interesting problem and an even better solution to solve it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	1. This is illegal!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to have been a part of this little fest! I certainly struggled with my kink but I got through it just fine!!!

“Hermione, take a break! You’re overworking yourself again!” Hermione groaned when she heard Harry repeat those words. She waved her hand at him without lifting her head from her stack of papers. Writing her signature on the bottom of the page and folding it neatly into her drawer. She looked up at her fellow Ministry worker. 

“Harry, I can’t just _ take a break from being Minister _ .” She let her hands fly in exaggeration. “And trust me, this is nothing compared to last week!” She pointed to the five stacks of paper in the corner that had yet to be looked at. 

Harry looked in disbelief at the papers and his friend. Five stacks the size of his three-year-old child was  _ nothing _ ??? He wanted to slap himself in the head. “Where’s your assistant? Or the Junior Scribe?” He asked expectantly. “They could be doing this for you instead and sorting what is important and what isn’t.” 

“Can’t be trusted after the incident five weeks ago.” 

“Right... Well, it’s almost time you get off so we’ll go get lunch at the Leaky.” 

Hermione groaned and muttered a profanity under her breath. “Harry I’m not in the mood for that dreary place.” 

“Fine!  _ I’ll  _ go pick up something from the Leaky, and then we’ll go see the twins since you’re in such a dreary mood then.” And with that, he left before Hermione could object. She gripped her quill tightly and snapped it in frustration, accidentally causing her inkwell to burst, ink dripping out of the broken glass. 

“You know what, maybe he’s right... I really am in a bad mood.” She mumbled to herself, looking at the mess her accidental magic had just caused. She decided, after cleaning up her mess, that she would just lock up and leave—something that was very odd for her to do—and perhaps get a good laugh from the twins would make her mood better. She was never upset when she left their place. 

* * *

It hadn’t taken long for Harry to abandon Hermione at the Twin’s shop just after closing time. By the time that she had turned around, he had disappeared and she was left in the presence of the one and only Fred Weasley in the shop’s backroom in front of a boiling cauldron of oddly threatening purple goop. 

“Hermione, I thought I might take a pick at your brain for a bit, would you mind?” Fred asked her after dinner, leaving George and Harry to chat. 

Hermione raised a brow at the twin. “What is this about exactly?” She asked cautiously. “This isn’t about that hypothetical scenario you asked about last week is it?” 

He laughed and quickly answered no. “Purely hypothetical.” 

“If you say so, because, and I will not repeat myself anymore, a demiguise is not a house pet and you are forbidden to own one.” She told him. As he was about to open his mouth, she continued. “And demiguise fur is a Class-A non-tradeable material.” Seeing him laugh after she said these words told her that it definitely wasn’t this subject then and she smiled. “Now, what is it you’d like to pick my brain for?” she joked as he led her down to the backroom of the shop. 

“George and I have been tinkering with a potion and I need someone’s opinion, and seeing that you actually have a mastery, we thought we’d ask you.” He explained, opening the door. Immediately, the smell of gunpowder wafter into her nose. Her eyes quickly scanned over the area, taking in the cauldron of simmering purple liquid, the table with various ingredients, and the scorch marks that stained the walls almost permanently. “We’ve been working with some... _things_ that are in a certain love potion” 

“Amortentia?” 

“Yes, but, we’re trying to make it so that only those who hold mutual feelings of interest are affected. Say.... to bring up their feelings to light in a way.” He said hesitantly as he sprinkled in some mint into the cauldron and swirled the concoction counter-clockwise twice and looking back to Hermione. 

“It’s a good idea, great actually.” she commented, taking a seat on the chair nearby. “But you seem to know already what you’re doing. What do you need me for?” 

“Well, we’re using an ingredient we’re inexperienced with. He held up a glowing egg in his hands and Hermione immediately stood up. 

“Where did you get a Smoke-Stinger egg from, Frederick?” She asked harshly. Such ingredients were prohibited and were closely guarded. To even get access to one was unthinkable, the amount of galleons it would cost would be only possible for the Blacks or the Malfoys to her knowledge. But for the *twins* to have one, she was now curious. 

“Good try.” He told her before safely storing it back into a metal box beneath the table and sealing it closed. “Had to pull a few strings to get one.” 

“Strings my arse, this can and will get you in Azkaban if you’re caught.” She told him. “Now tell me why you needed this?” 

“Well, its properties are legendary.” 

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. “If you mean revolting, then yes, they are legendary.” 

“The potion needs to go into the psych of the person to pull any possible romantic feelings and this is the only ingredient we found that was compatible with the others without blowing everything up.” He explained. Hermione looked at him in disbelief and back at the potion. 

“This is severely illegal Fred! Do you understand this?” 

“What part of this is?” He challenged her. She studied his expression, and she found that perhaps he had read the laws surrounding the ingredients and he knew what they said. “go on, tell me.” 

“Do you understand what part of the psych this goes to?” She asked. “This connects two people together! There's a reason this is a non-tradeable material. It causes magical bonds!” she watched his face fall briefly. “This was used in an attempt to forcibly bond two people who were unwilling to stay together by being put in their food and drinks. This is illegal Fred.” Fred stayed quiet as Hermione finished letting off steam. Hermione continued despite the whizzing sound of the potion beside her. “And in Section 45 of the Wizard’s Law, it clearly stated that forcing a bond on two unwilling participants will get you charged with 15 years in Azkaban, for each couple affected.” She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before extending her hand. “I’ll be taking the egg and disposing of it through the proper channels.” She felt a rock drop in her stomach at the blood draining from Fred’s face at the mention of the lesser-known details of the rare ingredient. His eyes held much panic, his eyebrows raising high and eyes widening as largely as they possibly could. 

It took a few seconds before Fred slid out the ingredient box and held it securely in his hands. “Then... What will happen to us?” He inquired, expression pale as a sheet at the description that he’d just received. The wizard who had gotten him the egg had clearly lied to him and he was not looking for a possible lifetime in Azkaban. 

She smoothed her hair back from the frantic frizz that had appeared and she sighed. “I’ll assure you’re never suspected or asked about this event, your name and George’s will never be mentioned or referenced.” She stated, only to add at the end. “Only if this never happens again. You clearly didn’t know and I would hate to see you placed in Auror Custody for something this severe.” she explained. “You must promise me this is the only egg you have.” Fred immediately nodded and passed her the secured metal box almost instantly. 

“I don’t want any part of this then.” Hermione shrunk the box and slipped it into her jacket pocket while Fred retreated back to the potion, lowering the heat and covering it up. Then Hermione thought of something. 

“You said it was the only ingredient that kept everything from blowing up.” 

“Correct.” 

“Why isn’t it blowing up right now?” Hermione asked as Fred stepped away from the cauldron. 

“That’s why I lowered the heat, so it doesn’t do that.” 

“As a Potions’ Master, I can tell you right now that it will explode regardless of reducing the heat.” As if on queue to prove Fred wrong, the sound of violent bubbling could be heard from beneath the lid. And suddenly, all the sounds stopped. 

“See, it’s all fine.” The lid immediately blew off, splattering the hot purple liquid everywhere as the two quickly dove behind the table away from the large splatters of hot potion. They hid behind the table for a few moments until they could no longer see flying droplets or hear the bubbling from the cauldron and soon came out to half the cauldron having disappeared, its contents everywhere. 

“ _ See, it’s all fine. _ ” She mocked his voice and made a grimace as they turned the burner off completely and got the separate vials away from the shattered ones. “It better be fine after all this.” And in a huge pop from the very bottom of the cauldron, half the potion popped up once again without warning and coated Fred and Hermione once again. Both adults glared at the potion as it wheezed out a low whistle and settled peacefully at the bottom of the cauldron. 

“Now it is!” 

“Don’t you jinx it!” 


	2. Picnic

When Hermione reached home, she went straight to her bedroom for a change of clothes and a towel before going for her bathroom. 

Thinking back to the explosion, Hermione had wondered why the potion had exploded like it did. Fred had claimed, seeming 100 percent sure of himself, that it wouldn’t explode with that item in the recipe, but it had exploded anyway. But why? 

Of course, the potion wasn’t in the final stage of production, seeming as it was still boiling on the heat and the ingredients were being added one-by-one by Fred as they had been talking. 

‘ _There’s no way the smoke stinger egg went in last..._ ’ and by her knowledge of potions, she knew a recipe had to be completed or else disastrous consequences would follow. ‘ _It wouldn’t have exploded had Fred completed the potion..._ ’ she knew she was right. Either he hadn’t stirred enough or added enough of an ingredient, she knew that had been the reason for the explosion. 

After numerous apologies given out by the twins, especially Fred who hadn’t intended for any of it to happen, Hermione had finally let up and told them that it was all forgiven and forgotten and that she wouldn’t utter a single syllable of the incident unless they apologised to her one more time. After that, they had stopped apologising and she sighed her breath of peace and quiet before excusing herself to the Floo that Fred had offered her to go home. She was rather thankful that he hadn’t made her go home covered in goo by leaving the store and onto the street where everyone could see her. She hopped right into the floo and, with a wave of goodbye to the twins, she sent herself home and proceeded with her plan. 

She stripped off her ruined clothes and hopped into the shower, turning on the nozzle to hot, and began trying to get the liquid off. “Why does it have to be so sticky?” She grumbled angrily as her fingers tried to remove the sap-like liquid from her skin. 

Upon reaching a momentary success with certain splatters, she noticed how they had left little blotches of purple coloured potion. ‘ _Likely a dye they added._ ’ she concluded, attempting to scrub them off to no avail. She decided she might just cover them with a glamour or liquid foundation if they were still apparent by morning. 

As She scrubbed, she thought back to the moment when George had walked in to see his twin brother and Hermione covered in purple goo from head-to-tie and they had all busted out laughing, eventually all falling to the floor in laughter after she had gone off on an angry rant for a few minutes. 

When they had recovered from their fits of laughter, Fred had explained to George the situation with the Egg and the illegality of the possession of such an item. 

They'd both agreed rather quickly that they would hand them over and she had agreed in her own mind that she would leave them a few galleons for their compensation, seeing as the eggs themselves were very valuable, yet she questioned herself of how they had gotten their hands on them in the first place. 

But her mind kept wandering to the entire situation with Fred and the goo. 

It had been hilarious to watch the universe go against Fred like that, jinxing every single sentence he said about the potion not blowing up. She had taken pride in that even if she was covered in the icky goo. 

She had asked him in that moment, seeing as he was also covered in goo, to help her find out if any of the potion had gotten onto her neck, arms and scalp, seeing as they were experimenting with an untested potion. All of her years of learning had taught her that she always had to know what and how the potion might affect her. 

And messing with Amortentia was no laughing matter. 

She remembered vividly as the goo heated slightly whenever he would move her hair over, the goo burning her neck whenever he brushed his fingers along her collarbone to move the tamed curls. 

Even now it felt like it was heating her skin all over again.

* * *

The days following the explosion of goo had Hermione suffering through all kinds of odd moments. 

First, the lavender blotches had been causing a nearly-impossible-to-ignore flicker of heat to form on her skin, and she had quickly discovered that the areas the substance covered were none too pleasant, and some were more than others. 

She had discovered large blotches on her mid-thigh, bum and stomach, places that were sensitive to her. 

When she went to work, it would feel like someone had their hand placed on her thigh the entire time, yet the heat seems to move from blotch to blotches with no warning. The heat had slowly flickered onto her bum and stomach and she had almost sighed in relief at the feeling in the middle of a meeting. she had blushed a bit and discarded it as a yawn to whomever had the balls to ask her directly about it. 

The second effects were a bit different. They caused more of a tingling. Yet the tingling and the heat seemed the perfect mix together, it was not pleasant to have the mix at work. 

But she knew she would need to deal with the issue at heart sooner rather than later, but the issue would have to wait as she had to go over to the Weasleys’ that afternoon for the family picnic in the orchard. 

* * *

Bringing in a large basket, Arthur plunked down the handwoven object and uncovered what looked to be fresh apples from the orchard in the back, oranges, mangoes, and a few branches of grapes, adding to the vibrancy of the food on the table. The first two to dive into the basket were Fred and Ginny, each launching for a mango, practically trying to kill each other for the bigger one.

Hermione watched in horror as George was attempting to go into the basket, only to be swatted away violently by Ginny, who had been forced to grab a smaller one because Fred had raised his wand in response to her grabbing the larger one at the same time as he had. 

She watched Arthur carefully grab the basket away from the two siblings and promptly passed out the grapes to Fleur for her two daughters. 

Meanwhile, as each person reached for a fruit, Hermione kept glancing over at Fred, who seemed oddly concentrated on cutting his mango in half despite the pit in the middle. Hermione had never seen such determination in anyone’s eyes before. There was an intense fire there and she was confused as to why. 

“Fred...? It’s just a mango...” she mumbled. 

“Exactly. It’s a mango.” He said back without taking his eyes off the prize in his hands. She watched him cut a large portion of the peel, lots of the Fruit’s meat left on it, get engulfed into his mouth without a second thought more. Though she expected him to just chew it and move on, he started sucking on the peel avidly, his eyes closed in bliss as he licked and nibbled on the skin, savouring every minuscule piece and leaving none behind. 

“Calm down Freddie, it’s a mango, not a girl.” George commented with a snicker, only to get a grape thrown to his face by Fleur who was feeding Dominique a few seats away. Hermione looked around at the table and noticed Ginny looking at anywhere but her brother, and found the guys giving him odd looks. 

It got Hermione thinking. Was this always how he ate the fruit? Then she thought about George’s comment. She turned back to look at Fred, and then she noticed how he was sucking and nibbling on the peel, trying to get every little piece off from the peel. And she thought back to the comment again. ‘ _Not a girl._ ’ George had said. No, she didn’t want to be kissed like that, she concluded in her head. She turned away to ask Fleur for a branch of grapes, stopping before she asked and catching a glimpse of the flustered cheeks on Fleur and the very incognito glances of slight envy she was giving the piece of mango peel. 

‘ _Not kissing..._ ’ she Immediately thought. She looked back and realised her mistake. And now she felt the heat flaring brightly in her senses, the tingling strong in the mix of unusual effects. But the sensations were strong enough to have Hermione shifting positions every now to relieve the heat from her mid-thighs, arse and stomach. 

And she realised that she envied that slice of mango more than anything in that moment. 


	3. I don't know how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited continuation of this because i completely forgot i had ao3 and have been working ever since. 
> 
> Following the incident of the potion, thing get just a bit heated *wink wink*

Following that night, Hermione found it difficult to concentrate. The only thing that kept replaying in her mind was the image of Fred eating that mango, but instead of the mango, it was her and the heat followed; and it was relentless at letting itself be replayed with increasing detail at every playback. 

She felt the throbbing all day as her body reacted to her overly-vivid dreams and imagination. Every part of her body and skin felt sensitive to the touch, burns and tingles intensified everything to the point that Hermione had to take the day off entirely from work after Harry had touched her shoulder and the images of her dreams blasted her back to a reality on the verge of imaginary bliss. Every nerve in her body thrummed at the contact and she had to excuse herself and call for a sick day, much to Harry’s confusion. She'd gone straight home afterwards, in order to avoid any possible embarrassing events. 

And that’s where she encountered George. 

He was standing near the Floo, arms crossed in a way she’d only ever seen Molly do, along with a deep frown on his face and that look that told warned her of a possible interrogation. She had to force away any lingering thought of the heat that blazed her skin and the tingles that feathered through her every nerve in order to be able to concentrate on George. 

‘ _ Play it cool, he doesn’t know… _ ’ She thought to herself as she looked attentively to George.

“Why have you and Fred both been acting weird?” He immediately asked, leaving no room for distractions or side conversations. She was immediately taken aback by his no-nonsense tone. 

_ ‘I guess we’re going right in then… _ ’ The voice inside her head grumbled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She claimed, half truthfully. ‘ _ I didn’t know Fred was acting oddly… _ ’ She wondered about his behaviour if he too was having odd symptoms from the potion splatter. Was it the same as hers? Was it entirely different or just similar? Maybe she ought to ask him herself directly.

“--ing that if you’re hiding something that you--”

Hermione snapped back to reality from her thought process and focused back on George. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?” 

This blunder caused him to sigh in frustration before muttering curses and frowning. “This is exactly what i’ve been saying! You’re both acting oddly!” 

“Oddly how?” She played dumb, hoping that she may be able to pull information from the younger twin who she hoped wouldn’t see through her act. 

“I saw you at the picnic. You gave Fred that look, Fleur did too and so did Angelina.” He said, his teeth gritting lightly as his voice raised a bit. He took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms. “I’m just saying, things are getting weirder and weirder since that explosion in the backroom.”

“Well I have no idea what you’re talking abo--” 

“And the tension is mad.” He added in rather quickly. Hermione sputtered at the comment, clearly taken off guard by such a thing, though not entirely a surprise because she had expected this sometime but she just didn’t know when. “I’m just saying, please bone.” And with that, he reached into his pocket and hastily pulled out a pouch and threw powder into the floo and disappeared without any more words.

Left in the silence, Hermione’s senses quickly took the presence of the heat that emanated from her thighs that had somehow molded together with her stomach and thighs, though this time it had mixed into her navel, causing her to groan in frustration. 

_ ‘I guess it’s up to my imagination then…’ _ She thought grimly as she left for her room to take care of herself. The problem clearly wasn’t going away by ignoring it and it clearly demanded attention or else it would only get worse. 

Meanwhile back at the flat, George had given a similarly familiar speech to his brother and it had ended with the almost the same thing. “I’ve seen how you both look at each other behind your backs and all I’m saying is, please, for the love of all things magical, just bone, please.” George finished. 

“I’m not having sex with Hermione just because you think you know what you saw!”

“But I do know what i saw!” 

Fred sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “If I go over, will you leave me alone about this?” 

“Yes” There was no hesitation from George, which made Fred sigh even louder than the last time and he decided that he would stop by quickly, say hi, and come back just to get his brother off his back. He shot the middle finger to his brother as he floo’ed out and into Hermione’s home. 

Stepping into her living room, he quickly took note of the hastily discarded bag on the ground and the cloak just thrown on the sofa. It seems odd to him, seeing as everything else was so meticulously clean, yet these were just thrown. Hermione was a very organised person most times he came over, so naturally he wondered what that was about. 

He wandered around a bit, clearly confused as to where Hermione was. He had seen her shoes at the door, her cloak on the couch and her bag on the ground, yet there seemed to be no Hermione for an odd reason. He knew when she found him that he would most likely get jinxed for wandering around her house uninvited, but his curiosity brought him to investigate further. 

And his curiosity led him to the second floor. He passed the bathroom, poking his head in momentarily to check and yet there was no one there. ‘She should be home…’ He thought, reaching the next room. He noticed that this one was slightly ajar, and there was some noise emanating from the room. He knew it was a bad idea but he stayed put, unable to move away from the door. 

The sounds got clearer and clearer and he relaxed next to the door. But he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard one thing come out from the room. Hermione moaned out his name quite loudly and he nearly swore out loud. He heard her mumble a few profanities before the door swung open. Freezing like a deer caught in headlights, Fred could barely move when Hermione, completely in the nudeand covered in a thin layer of sweat, caught sight of him, her cheeks flaring brightly at obviously being caught getting herself off. 

Neither spoke for a few moments as they just stared at each other, unsure of what to do before Hermione slammed the door shut and shouted. “What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know who you were fantasizing about.” He said, half-scolding himself for saying it outloud. 

“You--You Pervert! Did George send you?” She sputtered indignitantly at Fred’s teasing. 

“He did send me, but I didn’t think he meant this. I would have come sooner if I’d known.” He snickered silently to himself. It was true, in a way. George had sent him to ‘bone together’ with Hermione, but he thought it was purely hypothetical and just meant to get together or hook up. He didn’t think he was actually serious when he said it. 

“Well, you can get out and forget what you heard and saw!” She ordered him out, but he could hear the embarrassment left over from getting caught. 

Instead of moving, Fred stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up. “You know… The real thing is better than your imagination.” He commented slyly. 

He heard her sputter and choke suddenly, coughing a bit before hearing a loud “What?!” come from her room.

“Im just saying, Dream Fred probably isn’t as good as Real Fred.” He tentatively tried the door handle and surprisingly, it opened for him instead of the lock-resistance he was expecting. 

“Go on…” He could now see her wrapped firmly in her blanket, with her red face peeking out from the covers. He was relatively surprised to see her in such an open fashion, though it did nothing for the surprise of still being in one piece. 

“I can go out on a guess and say you were probably thinking about the other day. You know, when Fleur gives me those looks whenever i eat mangos and covers her kids eyes, I’m not stupid. I know what everyone in the room is thinking when they look at me eating a mango.”

“Now that just sounds narcissistic.” She commented flatly.

“I’m just saying, you could get the real deal.” He offered up. It left a small moment of silence before Hermione shifted a bit, clearly thinking on the idea and the perks it would come with. But he didn’t miss the movements under her blankets, specifically the ones near her stomach and mid-thighs. His eyebrows creased a bit. He wouldn’t have noticed it on a regular day, but seeing as he had suffered those horrible blotches from the entire week in those areas, he now seemed hyper-aware of whenever someone shifted like that. “Hey… Have you been feeling alright since the… potion thing?” He brought up, barely motioning to her legs. He saw her blush darkly and hide beneath her blankets. 

He decided he would try something. First, he placed his hand on his own thigh, putting a bit of pressure on it. Then he saw Hermione shift again under the blanket. ‘ _ Oh… so it’s connected?’ _ He put his hand on his stomach where he knew there was a large stain of potion right above his navel and he heard her shift again, but a bit more. 

He began to feel a bit sorry for Hermione now, seeing as the sensations were mutually connected through her. He winced inwardly at all the times he fell asleep that week by crossing his legs and just crossing his arms on his stomach. It certainly explained Harry’s odd make-shift explanation to Hermione going home earlier that day. 


End file.
